


honey, i'm home

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slight Dom/Sub, Slight humiliation kink, Spit Kink, They're super in love, Vibrators, married, still soft though, taeyong loves being messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: “Is today special?”“Does it have to be a special day for me to want to surprise you?” Taeyong returned in a weak voice and shot a glance back over his shoulder, building tears visible along the rims of his eyelids.The cute sight made Johnny want to tease him, but instead, he just chuckled and repeated himself, “Well, no, but is today special?”Taeyong groaned, a noise partially pleasure and partially frustration. His over-the-shoulder look turned a little sharper, and he took a steadying breath before replying, “Ev- Every day with you is a special day, dammit.”





	honey, i'm home

“I’m home, Yongie!” Johnny called out as he closed the front door behind himself, exhaustion seeping into his voice. He heaved a sigh as he shrugged his suit jacket off and hung it on the hook beside the door, then went about toeing his shiny black shoes off to set in their usual spot in the entryway.

It’d been a long day at the office. Everyday this week had been a long day, but today felt especially so, likely because it was Friday, the final day separating him from his weekend break. Thankfully it was over now though. He could feel the knots in his shoulders, and he’d been craving one of Taeyong’s wonderful massages all day. Those pretty hands could work magic, rubbing and kneading his stress away into oblivion. He was already imagining it as he headed to the kitchen, mind wandering through thoughts of lying in bed while Taeyong pressed those bony knuckles into his back until all he felt was pure, blissful relaxation.

He didn’t even realize his call had gone unanswered until he was halfway through a sip from the glass of water he poured himself. He stopped, lowered the glass, and turned to glance around. Traces of Taeyong were clear - the shiny, freshly cleaned granite countertops, the yoga mat he could see in the living room from where he stood in their open kitchen, the tupperware container filled with pasta in the fridge that definitely wasn’t there that morning. Clearly, Taeyong was around here somewhere, or at least _had_ been. 

He hadn’t mentioned leaving for dance class or lunch with a friend that morning, but it was entirely possible he got restless being cooped up all day and went out to run some errands. Though, typically if he did that, he’d time it so he'd be back before Johnny got home from work. Traffic _was_ pretty bad though, Johnny reminded himself, he could’ve possibly gotten stuck in it on his way home from the store.

Still, something felt a bit odd.

Johnny took a gulp of his water before setting the glass down on the clean countertop and called out again, “I’m home, Taeyong!” After a second of pause, he continued, “You here?”

For a few long moments, nothing. But then, right as he was about to conclude his earlier assumption as correct, a familiar voice chimed from the bedroom, “Yes!”

A big smile spread across Johnny’s face, just the sound of Taeyong’s voice lighting up his world and instantly brightening his day. He headed out of the kitchen and started down the hallway towards the master bedroom, eyes focused on the ajar door and the beam of light he could see peering through the crack. His shoulders already felt lighter just thinking about seeing Taeyong again, holding him and kissing him and just feeling him. This was his favorite part of the day, everyday, just being with Taeyong again after getting home from work.

Sure, it was a bit weird Taeyong didn’t greet him at the door like he usually did or even answer his call right away, but maybe he’d just gotten out of the shower, or maybe he was taking a nap. The reason didn’t matter to him though, the only thing that mattered was his Taeyong was here, waiting for him, and that made him the happiest he could ever be.

Without a beat of hesitation, he pushed the door open as soon as he reached it and smiled big and bright. “Honey, I’m-” he froze, unable to get another word out as all the air left his lungs, his wide eyes taking in the sight before him.

Taeyong was indeed home, but it was no wonder he didn’t immediately reply. Clearly, he was _very_ preoccupied, if the buzzing vibrator buried to the hilt inside him was anything to go off of. 

The younger man sat on all fours, chest down against the mattress, ass high in the air and turned towards the door. From where he stood, Johnny could see everything. How flushed Taeyong’s skin was, a pink blush over the tips of his ears and all the way down his neck to his shoulders, even coloring the swell of his cute, plush ass. He could even see where Taeyong was stretched around the toy, hole wet and shiny with the excessive amount of thick lube he must’ve used while fingering himself open. 

Somehow the most eye-catching thing of all though was the pair of frilly, baby pink panties pushed down around his knees, soft fabric stretched even thinner between his spread legs. It matched the sheer babydoll chemise bunched under his chest, so Johnny immediately knew it must’ve been a set. Only, he couldn’t recall seeing it before.

In a few seconds of staring at the whimpering man’s clothes, his mind made the connection. Taeyong must’ve bought it by himself at some point, likely earlier that week. Usually, Taeyong would take Johnny along with him whenever he went lingerie shopping so they could choose something they both liked, but Johnny remembered how odd he’d been behaving Tuesday, giddy and giggly like a child with a secret. He’d told Johnny that day that he was just going to the grocery store, but he must’ve bought this outfit while he was out and about. Why he waited so long to show it off was a mystery, but Johnny was _far_ from offended.

“Taeyong,” he breathed out and took a step closer to the bed.

The only response he got from the younger man was a high-pitched keen, lithe fingers working to grip the slippery base of the toy tighter and pump it in and out of himself at an almost feverish pace. His desperation was practically palpable, and it only became even more so when Johnny took his place on his knees behind him, big hands coming up to grope the soft globes of his ass. Taeyong whined and pressed back into his touch, retracting his hand to allow his husband to take over.

Johnny did so naturally, taking hold of the buzzing toy and pushing it in deep, tearing a loud moan from the smaller man. “Does that feel good, Yongie?” he whispered, voice low with lust.

“Yes!” Taeyong gasped out and nodded his head frantically. His wet fingers curled to grip the sheets in two tight little fists, thin body trembling all over, thighs and arms shaky as Johnny rubbed the toy against all those sweet spots inside him.

“You seem so sensitive today, baby,” he murmured, half to himself. He brought his free hand up to hold onto Taeyong’s hip in the way he knew drove him wild, pressing his fingers into his soft skin firm enough to hold him in place while he fucked him with the vibrator. “How long have you been fooling around like this, hm?”

It took Taeyong a good few moments before he could manage to suck in a deep enough breath and choke out between cries, “An- An hour, I-I think.”

Johnny cooed, the sight of his partner so small and needy beneath him stirring that part inside him only Taeyong could ever bring out. Plus, the fact that he’d been at this for an _hour_. No wonder he seemed so desperate.

“What a good boy, you’re so patient,” he praised in a soft voice and watched as Taeyong lapped it up, practically melting and going nearly limp against the mattress under the kind words. “You’ve been doing this a whole hour, waiting for me to get home?”

“Yes,” Taeyong answered breathlessly and let out a cracked sob of a moan when Johnny gave a particularly hard thrust of the toy. The action caused a lewd, wet sound thanks to all the lube Taeyong slicked himself up with, and Johnny took great amusement in how Taeyong’s ears flushed even darker at the noise. He always got so embarrassed by the filthy sounds. Johnny figured it must have something to do with his clean freak nature.

“Have you cum yet?” he asked, though he knew full well Taeyong would never do so without his permission, always such a good and obedient boy for him.

As expected, Taeyong answered with an immediate, “No.”

Johnny smiled and brought his hand back from Taeyong’s hip to grope his ass cheek, squeezing and massaging the soft flesh. “What a good boy,” he repeated, drawing the toy out to the head before sinking it into him again in one smooth stroke. “I just have one more question now, baby.”

The new slow and steady pace seemed to make it even harder for Taeyong to focus, a breathy huff of a moan leaving his lips every time Johnny plunged the vibrator inside him. It took him a long few seconds before he could whisper, “Y-Yes?”

“This lingerie,” Johnny started and slid his free hand down the back of Taeyong’s thigh. He pushed the vibrator in completely and held it there while he shifted his focus to the unfamiliar clothing, trailing his gaze from Taeyong’s ass to the soft pink panties. He hooked his finger in the elastic waistband of the underwear and pulled it away a few inches, releasing it after a beat of pause to pop the younger man’s thigh, making him yelp. “Where’d it come from?”

“Fuck-” Taeyong wiggled underneath him with a whine as he tried to push himself back on the fake cock, but Johnny took hold of his ass again, keeping him in place. He responded with a little noise of frustration and then audibly swallowed, a loud gulp to rid his mouth of saliva so he could properly speak. “I-I bought it, um, Tuesday. I wanted- _god_ -I wanted to surprise you with it.”

Johnny’s lips quirked up at the corners in a little smile at that, and he continued massaging Taeyong’s cheek, beginning to move the vibrator once again, this time in short, deep thrusts that made him gasp and groan out his husband’s name. “Is that so?” he hummed and took a moment to admire how Taeyong looked beneath him, the smooth skin of his back exposed where the top rode up, wet with little glimmering droplets of sweat. “Is today special?”

“Does it have to be a special day for me to want to surprise you?” Taeyong returned in a weak voice and shot a glance back over his shoulder, tears along the rims of his eyelids visible.

The cute sight made Johnny want to tease him, but instead, he just chuckled and repeated himself, “Well, no, but is today special?”

Taeyong groaned, a noise partially pleasure and partially frustration. His over-the-shoulder look turned a little sharper, and he took a steadying breath before replying, “Ev- Every day with you is a special day, dammit.”

Again, Johnny found himself smiling, that breathless statement making affection bubble inside him until he had to chuckle. He pulled the toy out, turned it off, and dropped it carelessly to the mattress before leaning over Taeyong, laying his body over the smaller man’s and pressing him down into the sheets. The position had their hips lined up perfectly, the bulge of Johnny’s clothed erection right against the cleft of Taeyong’s ass, and the younger responded with a high-pitched whine. 

Johnny merely ignored the pleading noise and leaned down to press a kiss to his shoulder, his lips brushing against the thin strap of his top as he whispered, “I love you, Taeyong.”

He could hear the smile in Taeyong’s voice as he huffed and then mumbled back, “I love you too, Johnny. Can you fuck me now?”

Johnny couldn’t help but laugh. He mumbled a little “naughty boy” under his breath that made Taeyong giggle beneath him and then sat back on his knees. He landed a hard smack to Taeyong’s ass, tearing a sharp gasp from the pink-haired man’s lips, and ordered, “Roll over, I wanna see you.”

Of course, Taeyong obeyed in a heartbeat and scrambled to flip himself over onto his back. He lay there and looked up at Johnny with big, watery eyes, delicate hands clutched to his chest, and Johnny found himself breathless all over again just at the sight of him.

Every inch of him, from the red tip of his nose, down to those bruises on his pretty pale knees, down to that little secret scar on his big toe, was beautiful. Every single inch of him took Johnny’s breath away again and again, no matter how many times he saw it all, no matter how many times he explored it all, no matter _what_. In his eyes, Taeyong always shone like the brightest sun. No, even brighter than the brightest sun and then even brighter than that. He was incomparable.

Pretty lips red from being bitten, glossy with spit. Big eyes twinkling with unshed tears. Blossom pink hair all fussed and mused from rolling around in bed, a few strands sticking to his sweaty forehead. Pink nipples showed through the sheer fabric of his chemise, pebbling from being rubbed against by the top and the sheets, and there was the faintest trace of abs down his stomach as Johnny’s gaze wandered even further south.

His cute little cock stood completely hard, the head wet and drooling precum, making such a mess as it dripped down his shaft. The sight made Johnny smile a bit more, and he moved one hand down from Taeyong’s side to gently grab the small cock, wrapping his fingers around it completely with ease. His hand practically engulfed it, just the very top of the head poking out of his fist. He could feel himself twitch in his underwear at the sight.

Taeyong jerked just the slightest at the touch and drew in a measured breath before exhaling shakily. He clearly hadn’t even jerked himself off yet, his little cock sensitive and throbbing in Johnny’s warm grip.

“Does baby want to cum?” Johnny whispered and started pumping his fist at a painfully slow pace, rubbing his fingers over the slippery tip with every stroke.

“Oh- Oh _god,_ ” Taeyong gasped and threw his head back against the sheets. He let out a choked moan as one hand shot down to hold onto Johnny’s forearm, his other hand twisting the sheets in a death grip. “Fuck, fuck, Johnny, I’m-”

“Answer me, sweetheart,” Johnny interrupted in a quiet and gentle voice. When Taeyong merely whimpered, bit his lip, and nodded in response, he clicked his tongue. “Use your words.”

“ _Please,_ ” he exhaled and gave a small cry, craning his neck to look down at where Johnny was jerking him off. “Please, god, I need to cum, Johnny. Make- Make it wetter, please.”

He chuckled. “Such a dirty boy, as always,” he mumbled but obeyed his baby’s plea nonetheless, tipping his head down. He gathered some spit in his mouth before stilling his fist and spitting down onto the shiny head of Taeyong’s cock.

Taeyong arched and keened at the sensation of the spit sliding down between his shaft and Johnny’s thick fingers, slicking it all up, but it wasn’t enough. He whined and begged, “More.”

And of course, Johnny was happy to comply. He took another second before hunching down and sticking his tongue out, drooling a slow drip onto Taeyong’s cock. His lips turned up just a bit when he heard Taeyong’s low whisper of “oh god” and felt his cock twitch in his hold. Once he was satisfied, he leaned back, licked his lips and swallowed, and finally began to move his fist again.

Thanks to all the saliva and precum, it felt extra slick now, each stroke making wet noises that even had Johnny’s ears flushing. Taeyong didn’t care this time though. In fact, he kept his head up to _watch_ , each time Johnny’s fingers slipped over the head of his cock making him gasp and moan. His cheeks looked like they were burning, a bright red flush all the way across his nose and even bleeding down his neck, but he had that familiar glaze over his eyes now, a certain cloudiness and lack of focus where he merely gave in to all those urges inside him, no matter how dirty, and let go.

“Getting close?” Johnny cooed, already knowing the answer.

“ _Yes,_ ” Taeyong replied in the same breath as a moan, voice light and airy. He kept his lips parted as he made little sounds of pleasure every few seconds, not even seeming to mind the drool slipping over his soft bottom lip. 

Johnny followed the bead as it trailed down to his chin before leaning in to follow it with his tongue. He licked up the stripe of spit and followed it the short distance to Taeyong’s lips, promptly shoving his tongue into the younger’s mouth and exploring, earning a muffled moan in response. He traced every little bump of his teeth and ridge of the roof of his mouth as he jerked him off, losing himself in the moment of just being with and feeling and tasting Taeyong. 

He tightened his fist and squeezed in just the right way, exactly how he knew Taeyong liked, and Taeyong just responded with another cry into the heated kiss. He was already so out of it, so desperate to cum, that he couldn’t even kiss back, unable to do anything but hold onto Johnny’s arm and tremble.

It didn’t take long like that, Johnny squeezing tight with every upward motion and twisting his wrist in the perfect way, before Taeyong was scrambling to grip at his shoulders, whimpering muffled warnings against his lips until the older pulled back. Right away, Taeyong drew in a deep breath and sobbed out, “J-Johnny, oh god, I’m- I’m gonna cum.”

Johnny chuckled and flicked his tongue out to break the string of saliva between their lips. “Yeah?” he whispered, looking down to admire how Taeyong’s small, dripping wet cock looked in his hand. “You gonna cum for me, baby? Make a big mess all over my hand and your tummy?”

His words just pushed Taeyong on, the younger gasping and grabbing onto his shirt frantically, his tight fists no doubt wrinkling the fabric. He held on like his life depended on it, whimpering and crying out until tears clung to his eyelashes, and it was like Johnny could see him sinking further and further into pleasure with every pump of his fist.

“Go ahead,” he finally whispered under Taeyong’s sounds. “You can cum now.”

And just like that, he watched Taeyong come undone and crumble, moaning a loud and drawn out cry of Johnny’s name as he arched his back beautifully off the mattress. His cock pulsed in Johnny’s fist as he spilled his release all over his husband’s fingers and his own stomach, all the way up to where his chemise sat bunched up around his chest, drops catching on the delicate frill around the edge of the top. 

Johnny just took in the sight with breathless awe, stroking him through his orgasm until he fell back on the bed, limp, his chest heaving with each panting breath. Johnny only stopped then, when he knew the younger had had enough, and cooed at Taeyong’s spent cock and form. “That’s a good boy,” he praised and brought his fingers up to Taeyong’s lips.

Without so much as a second of hesitation, Taeyong opened his mouth to allow Johnny’s index and middle fingers in and sucked the two digits clean of his own release and Johnny’s spit. He kept his eyes open just a crack to gaze up at Johnny as he cleaned his fingers with noisy slurping and sucking sounds, and he practically glowed with post-orgasm bliss, beautiful in the most sexual and satisfying way.

Johnny couldn’t help it, he had to say something. While Taeyong brought his hands up to hold onto Johnny’s, keeping it in place as he trailed kittenish licks up the lengths of his fingers, Johnny smiled and whispered, “You’re so gorgeous.”

It seemed to catch Taeyong off guard, as he paused for a second, and his cheeks visibly flushed darker. He smiled a little and then broke into a fit of giggles, but before Johnny could ask what was so funny, Taeyong took his hand in one of his and interlocked their fingers. “And you’re so sappy.”

“You just said not even ten minutes ago that every day with me is a special day,” Johnny reminded him with a grin, and Taeyong huffed a little laugh.

“And?”

“And what? I’d say that’s pretty sappy too.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his lips. “I was horny and out of it,” he murmured, his voice softening as the taller man leaned over him and tipped his head down to kiss at the side of his neck. He easily tipped his head to the side to let him trail kisses along the column of his throat and whispered, “You fucked the sappiness out of me with that vibrator.”

“Oh, is that so?” Johnny mumbled back. He pressed a kiss just under Taeyong’s ear before latching onto the spot in a gentle bite, sucking a bruise into his skin to mark him as his own.

Taeyong drew in a sharp breath and brought his free hand up to tangle his fingers into Johnny’s head of dark hair, gripping the strands gently. “Yeah,” he whispered with the slightest whimper as Johnny shifted his focus to another spot lower on his neck, just above an already mostly faded bruise from their last time a few nights ago. “You- You know I get all soft when you’re- ah-”

Johnny started rocking his hips slowly, grinding and rubbing his clothed erection against him in a silent message, letting the younger know just how excited he was. Taeyong got the message easily and whined, tugging on Johnny’s hair until he pulled off his neck to lean back and look down at him, meeting his eyes immediately.

“You _need_ to fuck me,” Taeyong said quickly in a hushed voice, earnestly staring into his husband’s eyes. “Now.”

“Say please,” Johnny whispered back. He pushed Taeyong’s hand he was holding down against the mattress in a subtle show of dominance that had the smaller man breathing the slightest bit faster.

“Please,” Taeyong replied simply, and that obedience was all it took.

Johnny released his hand and pulled back, moving to stand up off the bed to get undressed. He undid the buttons his shirt with deft fingers and shed himself of the top, his pants quickly following suit, and Taeyong watched with eager eyes the whole time, only looking away for a short second to grab a pillow and put it under his hips. Even as he wiggled into position, his eyes wandered Johnny’s newly exposed body, down the broad span of his chest, his defined abs, all the way to the tiny wisps of black hairs peeking out of the waistband of his underwear.

His breath audibly hitched when he saw the tent of Johnny’s erection in his briefs, and Johnny felt a rush of satisfaction at the way Taeyong was already ogling his cock. He hadn’t even undressed completely yet, and that hunger already shone in his pretty eyes.

To really draw it out and tease Taeyong, he took his sweet time taking his underwear off. He hooked his fingers in the waistband, rubbing his thumbs along the elastic fabric, and let out a low hum. “What do you think, Taeyong?” he asked, pulling his underwear down just a bit further on his hips. “Should I take these off too?”

“Johnny,” Taeyong breathed out. “I swear to god, if you don’t take it off and fuck me right this second, I’m returning this lingerie first thing in the morning.”

That was all the convincing it took. Johnny chuckled, but he immediately pulled his underwear down and let out a sigh of relief as his cock finally sprung free, already completely hard and aching to get inside the man on the bed.

Taeyong’s jaw went slack at the sight, and Johnny felt another surge of satisfaction and confidence at how his size never seemed to not impress the younger man. While Taeyong’s cock was under average size, so cute and small it could fit in one hand, Johnny’s was well above average. It was to the point where even “blowjob expert” Taeyong, as he was called in their college days, had trouble fitting him completely in his mouth. Still, no matter how difficult it proved to be, Taeyong _loved_ deepthroating Johnny, relished choking on him until he had tears running down his cheeks and drool down his throat. Johnny could see that gleam in his eyes now, the urge to experience that again as he stared at his cock.

“You want it, baby?” he asked and lowered one hand to curl around the base of his cock. He gave himself a few slow pumps, and Taeyong whined.

“Please,” he whispered and licked his lips eagerly, eyeing Johnny’s cock like a cat with a mouse. “I need it.”

Johnny’s lips turned up in a little smile, and he nibbled at the inside of his cheek as he rubbed his palm over the head of his cock to smear the precum beading there. “Where do you need it? Which hole does my baby want me to fill up?”

Taeyong’s mouth fell open, but then he paused. Johnny knew he was about to answer “my mouth,” but now he was thinking about. He could practically see the gears turning in Taeyong’s head as he worked it out. If Johnny fucked his throat, he wouldn’t be able to fuck his ass for as long as he wanted. It was quite the problem for a little cockslut like Taeyong, even making him squint his eyes and pinch his eyebrows together in concentration as he tried to decide.

Eventually, though, he drew in a breath and answered, “Here.” And with that, he lowered one hand down between his spread legs, rubbing his fingers over his still slick and stretched hole. He bit his bottom lip and looked up at Johnny with earnest, eager eyes, going on, “Need you right here.”

Johnny gave a smile. “That’s a good boy,” he cooed and knelt down on the bed, shifting to sit on his knees between Taeyong’s thighs as the younger moved his hand away. “You want me to fuck you right here, huh?”

He reached down and traced his middle finger around Taeyong’s rim, keeping his touch teasingly light just to watch the way Taeyong’s eyelids fluttered at the almost ticklish sensation.

“Please,” he answered, and the word dripped with desperation. “Please, Johnny, I- I’ve been thinking about this all damn day. I wore this lingerie for so fucking long while waiting for you and then fucked myself for so long waiting for you, I’ve been waiting for _you_ all day, so _please_ just give it to me.”

Johnny let out a careful breath and brought both hands up to cup Taeyong’s legs under his knees, those words making arousal stir like a thick heat in the pit of his stomach. “How can I argue with that, hm?” he murmured and pushed Taeyong’s legs up. He guided his legs to rest the younger man’s ankles on his shoulders and slowly stroked his hands up and down the smooth shaved skin of his thighs. “I can’t turn down such a sweet baby boy, now can I?”

The visible shudder than ran through Taeyong’s body only excited him further, and he watched with a slight smirk as lust filled Taeyong’s eyes, his little cock twitching with interest between his thighs. “Thank you,” he whispered, and Johnny rewarded his manners with a soft kiss to his ankle.

He leaned a bit and reached to grab the bottle of lube Taeyong left near the edge of the bed during his earlier activities, easily popping the lid open with his thumb. He tipped the bottle and noisily squirted some of the thick liquid onto his palm, getting a twinge of amusement at how Taeyong visibly cringed under him at the sound. Once he was finished with it, he dropped the bottle to the side, close to where he’d found it, and then slipped his slick hand between their bodies to reach down and stroke himself, spreading the lube along his shaft.

Taeyong watched his face the whole time, biting on his bottom lip and studying his expression closely as he jerked himself off for those few short seconds. Once he was satisfied, he met Taeyong’s gaze and offered a small smile, which the younger man returned with his own eager quirk of his lips.

“Ready?” Johnny whispered.

“Ready.”

Normally, Johnny would’ve taken his sweet time with this whole process. He’d pause and finger Taeyong, stretching him open, making sure he could take him completely with little to no pain. In the past, they’d spent over twenty minutes preparing, and for their first time, Johnny had been extra thorough and took nearly an hour of taking it slow, kissing Taeyong the entire time while fucking him with his fingers.

This time, though, he didn’t even need to think of that part of their routine. After all, Taeyong had spent an _hour_ earlier fingering himself and fucking himself open with a toy. The sight of him with his ass in the air and the vibrator buried inside him was forever burned into Johnny’s mind in the best possible way. He was already loose and wet and ready to be fucked the second Johnny got home, there was nothing left to prepare, so Johnny just went for it.

He held onto the base of his cock and moved his hips forward, slowly rubbing the head over Taeyong’s hole, making him let out a soft little gasp. He began to rock his hips like that, rutting his cock between Taeyong’s cheeks with slow movements, and the younger man whined and squirmed underneath him.

“Johnny, I- I swear,” Taeyong choked out, and then his whole body jolted and another gasp tore from his lips when the head of Johnny's cock caught on his rim. He continued in a weak voice cracking with desperation, “F-Fuck me, please. Please, just- just get inside me.”

Johnny merely hummed and continued his movements, tipping his head down to watch his slick cock glide so smoothly between the globes of Taeyong’s ass. “How cute, your little cock isn’t even hard again yet, but you’re still begging for me,” he teased. “Aren’t you sensitive?”

The whine Taeyong gave in response was high and needy, tinged with embarrassment, but Johnny knew he loved it. He knew one of Taeyong’s favorite things was Johnny fucking him while his cock was soft, fucking him until his adorable cock filled out and slapped against his tummy with each thrust. 

He turned his head to land a teasing nip to Taeyong’s ankle, his movements pausing as he rubbed his hands up and down Taeyong’s thighs. “You just want it _so_ bad, don’t you?” he murmured, drawing a little noise of desperation from the younger man. He couldn’t help but chuckle in return, “Guess I better give my little boy what he wants then, huh?”

With that, he guided his cock with one hand to press the head against Taeyong’s entrance, rubbing it around his rim, and the pink-haired man made a loud and pleading sound, which Johnny gently shushed. He didn’t have to speak another word or even utter another noise, as a mere second later, Johnny’s cock was pressing inside him.

Taeyong’s head fell back against the sheets with a gasp and then a long moan as Johnny’s thick cock slid inside him, filling him to the brim in the most perfect way, absolutely completing him and satisfying the craving that had dwelled inside him all day long. 

Johnny bottomed out in one smooth glide, pressing in until his hips met Taeyong’s, and he groaned in time with the younger man’s high-pitched moan. He panted as he held onto Taeyong’s thighs and pressed his fingers into the firm, dance-formed muscles in a way that would no doubt leave bruises for them to discover together tomorrow. He tipped his head to kiss and mouth at the side of his calf, sucking at the smooth skin to leave a claiming mark there as well, just as he had on his neck.

He didn’t give Taeyong but a few seconds to adjust, but Taeyong didn’t need much longer anyway. They both groaned as Johnny began to move his hips, drawing back to nearly the tip before sinking back into him in one motion. He held his pace just like that, steady but slow, fucking deep into him over and over. It felt wet in all the right ways, so slippery from all the lube they’d used and other bodily fluids. Even inside, Taeyong felt soaked, like a slick vice sucking Johnny’s cock in over and over and gripping him desperately, even after being stretched open so thoroughly earlier.

Each thrust punched a short huff of a moan from Taeyong’s lungs while his hands fumbled to find a hold on something, anything, one eventually settling on gripping the wrinkled sheets while the other scrambled to grab the pillow sitting against the headboard. “Oh- Oh god,” he gasped out with one particular thrust, and Johnny’s lips curled up knowingly.

“How’s that, baby boy?” he asked, a bit breathless himself. He adjusted his grip on Taeyong’s lean legs and held onto them tighter as he picked up his pace, his hips slapping noisily against Taeyong’s ass with each thrust.

The change made Taeyong moan that much louder, a sweet noise that came like music to Johnny’s ears. A noise he craved constantly, every single day. Taeyong’s song was unique and beautiful, a melody of all his little whimpers and moans and cries that stirred such a heat inside Johnny that he feared it may consume him, or that maybe it already had. But even if it already had or even if it may someday, he wanted more. He wanted to fuel that fire, he wanted to hear more of that siren voice, he wanted _more_.

He paused just long enough to push Taeyong’s legs down, easily spreading them apart as far as he could, saying a mental word of thanks to all the years of dance Taeyong had taken to give him this amazing level of flexibility. Without waiting for the younger man to even meet his eyes, he began moving again, his hands holding onto Taeyong’s flexing thighs like the touch was anchoring him, desperate in his own way.

It didn’t take long before he was pounding into Taeyong with every thrust. The headboard thumped against the wall in rhythm, and in the back of his mind, Johnny was happy they lived in their own house now rather than an apartment like they did last year. They were being _so_ noisy right now, Taeyong’s breathless cries growing in volume to where he was nearly shouting Johnny’s name, and he only got louder when the thick head of his cock brushed right against his prostate, stimulating those sensitive nerves just enough to make him scream, “ _Johnny!_ ”

“Right there, huh?” Johnny huffed a laugh, to which Taeyong could only manage a frantic head nod, and he looked down to watch as he fucked his cock in and out of his husband over and over. 

It was all wet, threads of lube and precum stretching between their hips every time he pulled back and making such lewd noises every time he pressed forward. Taeyong’s rim was flushed from all the abuse it’d received today, from being stretched around a buzzing toy for about an hour to now being stretched around Johnny’s even thicker cock, but Johnny still wanted to abuse it more. He wanted to see his cum leaking out of that pink ring of muscles, coloring it white as the thick fluid slid down between his cheeks.

Just the thought made him groan, and he could feel that coil of his orgasm already tightening inside his stomach, threatening to overtake him in just a few moments. He landed a hard smack to the inside of Taeyong’s thigh to get his attention, the noise barely discernible from the sounds their hips made slapping together. “I- I’m gonna cum, Yongie.”

“Inside!” Taeyong gasped out immediately at the top of his lungs, and when their eyes met, Taeyong had tears on his lashes that were threatening to spill down his cheeks. “P-Please,” he choked out, desperation clear in his wrecked, trembling voice as he babbled on, “Please, please, cum inside me, I- I need it, I need you, need your cum, please, Johnny, I’m-”

Johnny shut him up with a firm, heated kiss, leaning down to smash his lips over the younger man’s, swallowing down all his moans and whimpers and cries as he fucked into him. He licked at the backs of his teeth, under his tongue, the roof of his mouth, everywhere, tasting Taeyong like he’d never get to taste him again, licks becoming almost frantic as he picked up his pace. Taeyong’s shaky hands came up to try and grab Johnny’s shoulders, but Johnny took hold of them quickly instead, interlocking their fingers and pinning his hands down against the mattress.

Johnny kept him pinned there, held him down and pounded into him until he could feel himself on the very edge of that cliff, teetering, even the slightest breeze threatening to send him toppling into that sweet spiral. And that breeze came when he pulled back and whispered against Taeyong’s lips, “I-I’m- I’m cumming, Yong, I’m-”

“Fill me,” Taeyong sobbed, warm breath fanning over Johnny’s lips, eyes glassy, tears wetting trails down his flushed cheeks, and that’s what did it. That small plea from the light of his world, looking and sounding so broken with desperation, needing Johnny to cum inside him that he was _crying_ for it, from how good he felt. It was too much.

He groaned and leaned down to nuzzle his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck, giving one more thrust so hard it pushed Taeyong up an inch on the bed, burying himself in as deep as he possibly could as his cock pulsed and spilled every drop into Taeyong’s hot insides. He laid himself over Taeyong, putting most of his weight on him as he rode out his orgasm in long, slow drags of his cock back and forth inside him, and Taeyong came just like that, from Johnny’s softening cock stirring his cum inside him. 

He arched off the bed as his orgasm shot through him like lightning, so intense he couldn’t even speak save for a couple little squeaks as his body trembled beneath Johnny’s larger frame. He shuddered and shook as his cock throbbed where it was trapped between their stomachs, splattering both of their chests and tummies with his cum. 

Neither of them minded the mess for now and merely lay there once Johnny stilled. They stayed quiet and just rested like that, breathing each other’s air, feeling each other’s warmth, Johnny’s face still pressed into Taeyong’s neck while Taeyong stared unseeingly up at the ceiling.

It took a while for either of them to want to part, but eventually, Taeyong croaked out, “You’re heavy.”

Johnny huffed a mock offended scoff against his neck and mumbled back, “Thanks.”

Taeyong giggled quietly, a sound that warmed Johnny’s heart and brought a smile to his face. He pulled back then to look down at the younger man, and Taeyong returned the gaze with a soft, slightly dreamy smile of his own. For a long while, they just stared at each other like that, a moment of another kind of connection, even deeper than the one they’d just shared.

Eventually, Johnny breathed a peaceful sigh and leaned down, resting his forehead against Taeyong’s with a light thump that made Taeyong giggle yet again. Johnny chuckled along, the sound of Taeyong’s delight again fluttering those butterflies that had settled in his chest ever since he met the younger man. “I love you,” he murmured through little chuckles.

The gleam of joy that entered Taeyong’s eyes at those three little words lit up Johnny’s world, and the smile that spread across his face outshone every star in the galaxy. “I love you,” he returned just as gently and tugged one hand free from Johnny’s grip to reach up and cup his cheek. “Happy anniversary.”

Johnny paused and blinked down at him. It took a few seconds for the words to truly set in, and then horror dawned over him. It must’ve been visible on his face, as Taeyong broke into a fit of giggles immediately.

“I’m kidding!” Taeyong laughed. “I’m kidding, there’s another two months before that.”

Johnny’s look of pure, unfiltered terror morphed to one of betrayal in seconds, and he gaped down at his laughing partner. “That’s so mean!” he huffed, but he couldn’t stop the small smile forming on his lips as well. “Why would you do that, oh my god.”

Taeyong grinned up at him, a devilishly adorable expression, and gave as much of a shrug of his shoulders that he could manage. “I wanted to see the look on your face. It was worth it.”

“Why you-”

He squealed when Johnny dove down to attack his neck and chest with raspberries, fingers coming down to dance up and down his sides, knowing exactly the right places to tickle to make him writhe and squawk with laughter. Johnny waited until he was nearly crying from laughing so hard before leaning down to interrupt him once again with a kiss, this time soft as a cloud that Taeyong fully melted into, relaxing beneath him as soon as his hands stilled on his hips.

It somehow felt closer, more intimate than any of their other kisses that evening, short and sweet but so many emotions dwelling behind it, exchanged inside that brief connection. It filled both of them with such a sense of joy that when Johnny broke the kiss and they looked into each other’s eyes, they both began to giggle, the sound of their laughter mixing together in a way only the two of them could achieve, perfection.

“I love you,” Johnny repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

And Taeyong, smiling, returned endlessly, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay  
> first smut i've posted, dope  
> (internally screaming)
> 
> it's basically just 7k words of johnyong being married  
> also i didnt super proofread this so yeah rip i'll probably read it tomorrow and wanna cry
> 
>  
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/longerassride)  
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
